Be Spontaneous Logie
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Logan doesn't have a spontaneous bone in his body, or does he? Carlos challenges Logan to be spontaneous and Logan set out to prove that he can be spontaneous. Cargan Oneshot with slight Kames at the end.


**Be Spontaneous Logie**

Logan looked down at the stack of books before him. He had a project due next week and he wanted to get a head start on it. The guys had all gave him crap for it, but knew they'd start once they saw him so far along on his project while they hadn't started. Logan grabbed a few of the books he was going to bring home and returned the rest to the shelves. He headed to the front desk and checked out the books.

Logan was only a block away from the library when he ran into Carlos who was running down the street towards him. Logan smiled at the sight of the Latino.

"Hey Logie, there you are," Carlos said.

"Here I am," Logan said fighting the blush that was threatening to come to his cheeks. He would never admit it out loud but, he had a crush on the adorable Latino before him.

"I was coming to find you and since you weren't at the Palm Woods I knew you'd be at the Library," Carlos said smiling at Logan.

"Well you found me," Logan said laughing slightly trying to get his nerves to leave him alone.

Logan didn't want Carlos to notice how awkward he got around him. He didn't want to scare the Latino away because he had feelings for him. Carlos was undoubtedly straight. The proof was in the way he always talked about girls and hit on the Jennifers. Logan knew Carlos would probably get freaked if he told him that he liked him. He was just going to keep this to himself.

"I need your help with something," Carlos said pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Logan arched an eyebrow at the Latino.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"There's this new ride at the boardwalk and I want to go but Kendall's busy with Lucy and James is busy being jealous but won't admit it," Carlos said smiling at Logan.

"Jealous of who?" Logan asked.

"Lucy, who do you think," Carlos said grinning. It was common knowledge that James had a crush on Kendall and the only reason he hit on Lucy was to keep her from going out with Kendall. James was just scared that Kendall wouldn't like him back, and Logan totally understood that fear.

"I know, but if he's not careful Kendall might just figure things out," Logan said.

"I know, but anyways I don't want to go alone," Carlos said.

"Sorry Los, I've got some studying to do," Logan said holding up his messenger bag with his books.

"Come on, be spontaneous Logie," Carlos pleaded putting his hands together in front of his face. Logan sighed and hung his head. He knew he was going to regret this, but he nodded his head. Carlos' face lit up and he grabbed Logan's hand and started to pull hi down the road to the Palm Woods where the car was.

Carlos handed the keys to Logan. Logan looked at the Latino before getting into the car. He knew there was no way out of this now. He had to go through with it, even if he didn't want to. Part of him wanted to though. Carlos never really steered him wrong. There was a chance that this might be fun.

They arrived at the boardwalk and Carlos started dragging Logan around to and bought them tickets for the ride and brought Logan over to the new ride there. It was a big roller coaster that looked scary.

"This is the ride you want to go on?" Logan asked.

"Come on, be spontaneous Logie," Carlos said giving the smart boy a pleading look. Logan sighed and hung his head. Yet again he was sure that he was going to regret giving into the Latino once more. It was just so hard for him to say no to Carlos.

"Fine," Logan said. Carlos jumped up and down and hugged Logan. Logan blushed and stood there awkwardly while Carlos hugged him. Carlos then pulled him into the line.

The two stood in line for about twenty minutes and eventually got on the ride. Logan was a bit nervous, since he didn't really like roller coasters, but he had to go for Carlos. He didn't want to disappoint him. Disappointing Carlos was like kicking a puppy, you just didn't do it. The got into a car together near the front.

Carlos was bouncing up and down in excitement. Logan was wringing his hands together in nerves. He looked over at Carlos who glanced over at him. Carlos reached over and grabbed Logan's hand.

"Relax, this is gonna be fun," Carlos said.

"I know, but it's just…" Logan said as the ride jerked to a start. Logan gasped and looked ahead as they started moving.

Logan kept a hold on Carlos' hand as they ascended the hill. The ride was fast and Logan felt his nerves wash away as it went on. He never once let go of Carlos' hand.

Once the ride was done, they got off the ride together. They were laughing and hanging on one another. They headed over to a food stand and Carlos ordered two corndogs for them and they sat down at a table near by.

"Thanks for coming with me Logie," Carlos said smiling.

"I couldn't say no," Logan said smiling back at him.

"You could've," Carlos said.

"Yeah, but then you'd have to have gone alone," Logan said shaking his head.

"True, having a friend around is so much better, besides I know how to get you to do anything," Carlos said.

"How?" Logan asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Just tell you to be spontaneous and you get this look on your face and you're determined to do whatever your asked to," Carlos said laughing.

"Well I hate that you and the guys don't think I'm spontaneous," Logan said glaring at the Latino now. Carlos just laughed.

"Dude you're not, you over think things too much and you're scared to make your next move," Carlos said.

"I can be spontaneous," Logan said. With that said he leaned over the table and pressed his lips to Carlos' in a kiss. Logan sat back his eyes wide as he looked at an equally wide eyed Carlos.

"Wow," Carlos said.

"Sorry, I was jut…I…" Logan said. Carlos dropped his corndog and leaned across the table and kissed Logan again. Logan gasped in shocked. He hadn't expected Carlos to react like this. He had thought he would get mad or even hit him or run away. This was unexpected.

They parted and Logan looked at Carlos who was grinning. So many things were running through Logan's mind. He didn't know what to think. What did this mean? Did Carlos like him too?

"You're thinking too much," Carlos said swiping Logan's corndog from him.

"I uh…I like you," Logan admitted finally.

"I know, and I like you too," Carlos said laughing. "I mean it was obvious by the way you blushed whenever I came around or your stutter," he said laughing.

"Wait if you knew why didn't you say anything?" Logan asked.

"I was waiting for you to make a move," Carlos said laughing again. Logan pouted and looked away from Carlos. "Ah, Logie don't be like that, I just didn't want to push you and have you freak out or something," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," Logan said nodding his head. Thinking about it, Carlos seemed to have a point. If he had made a move Logan probably would've freaked and ran away. He would've thought that Carlos was messing with his head and not believe him.

-Be Spontaneous Logie-

Carlos and Logan were laughing as they walked into the apartment together. They had gone on a few more rides at the boardwalk and then for a walk on the beach. They stopped in the doorway of the apartment though when they saw Kendall and James on the couch. They were attached together at the lips and Kendall's hands were starting to travel lower down James' body.

"Ahem!"

Logan cleared his throat loudly. Carlos laughed as he squeezed the brunette's hand. Kendall and James flew apart and looked to their friends.

"Guys," Kendall said his cheeks red.

"It's not what it looks like," James started.

"Guys it's ok," Carlos said laughing and the two noticed their linked hands and Kendall smiled.

"Finally grow a pair Loges?" Kendall asked. Logan blushed and nodded his head.

"What happened here?" Logan asked looking at James who was busy trying to straighten his hair a bit.

"You know, same old same old," Kendall said waving his hand. Carlos and Logan just shook their heads and yawned.

"Well I'm beat I'm heading to bed," Carlos said.

"Me too, don't stay up too late," Logan said as he followed Carlos down the hall. Once they were in their room Carlos turned to Logan with a smile and pecked him on the lips. "Carlos," Logan said slowly.

"Hmm?" Carlos hummed as he moved over to his dresser.

"What are we?" Logan asked slowly.

"Well I was hoping we were dating and that we could call each other boyfriend," Carlos said smiling at the brunette. Logan smiled and threw his arms around Carlos.

"Yes, of course, you you've got to take me out on a real date," Logan said.

"Of course," Carlos said laughing. He pecked Logan on the lips once more.

"Now let's get ready for bed," Carlos said. Logan nodded his head and they changed into some pj's and got into their own beds. "Night Logie," Carlos said as he turned his lamp off.

"Night Los," Logan replied turning his lamp off.

Logan laid there replaying the night events in his head. He was glad that Carlos had told him to be spontaneous. He now had a boyfriend and was happy. Things really couldn't get any better. Logan smiled up at the ceiling and let his eyes slip shut and let sleep take over him.

**So yeah, this was just a cute Cargan oneshot with a small shot of Kames at the end. I just got inspired to do this out of the blue. The idea wouldn't leave me alone. The hardest part was picking the pairing. Cargan just seemed to fit.**

**Always**

**OUTOFMYMIND**


End file.
